SaRy
---- SaRy was a mysterious Korean player, level creator and possibly a hacker in Geometry Dash. He suddenly disappeared at the start of Update 2.0. He is well known for creating the first collaboration level and reaching to the top of the global leaderboard during previous updates. History During the period between Update 1.3 and Update 1.4, SaRy began to stand out in the game by appearing among the top positions, having at that time, about 4 thousand stars and 130 completed demons. SaRy went on to outperform other Korean players featured at the time, such as Cyclic and SuperSNSD (both currently active). He also played an important role in the Korean community, as he was the administrator of the official forum channel "GMDW" (Geometry Dash World). At the end of version 1.7, SaRy came to have more than 10 thousand stars, about 310 demons, all levels (from Stereo Madness to Electrodynamix) completed, and 99 secret coins. And as for levels, he had published two, one of them was an automatic version of a level called "DemoNov" (1.6), and another, more recognized, called Hate War Fix Ver (1.5, although the song was changed in 1.7), a level with very little decoration but with a very difficult gameplay. 1.8 had left endless possibilities, and SaRy took advantage of this to make one of the first mega-collaborations in the history of the game, and together with his friends from GW (Dorabae, Ark, Xstep, Jax, Lenov and Xnail/RyooN), created Collaboration. This was such a significant achievement because nowadays, there are collaborations everywhere. However, saRy's best work came a short time later, in which he created Red World, a level considered "impossible" in the update in which it was created, mainly due to having ship sequences with narrow areas, and "swing copters," in which extreme precision is required to pass. After noticing Neptune's 27 attempt practice run video, SaRy grained him permission to redesign the level. While 2% was bugged, it helped gained the level more notably and was thought for a while to be the hardest level in Geometry Dash (asides from Cataclysm). SaRy dropped down the leaderboards during Update 1.9 due to his inactivity in the game, and when Update 2.0 came out, he changed his icons and made a post which says "sometimes," which surprised people, because they thought he had returned. After that, he did not know more about him. Hacks There were two main causes of why people claimed that SaRy was a hacker, and they are the following: * Record on Silent Club (70%): It was technically impossible for a player to reach a high percentage in that level, and in such a short time, also taking into account that the level had a cube sequence too difficult in which the player he had to quickly touch several blue jump orbs in a space equivalent to two blocks. * Verification of Red World: Because the level was exaggeratedly difficult to complete, it was rare that SaRy could have done it before Update 1.9 came out. Levels Unrated Levels * Hate WAR fix ver - A 1.5 level with very little decoration but difficult gameplay. * Auto DemoNov - An auto version of DemoNov by Lenov. * Red World - A 1.8 level. It has a bug at 2% making the level completely impossible to finish since the Neptune redesigned update. Demon Levels Medium Demons * Collaboration (featured) - The first known collaboration of Geometry Dash. It was built by SaRy, together with Dorabae, Ark, Xstep, Jax, Lenov, and Xnail/RyooN. It is also considered as a mega-collaboration (a collaboration between six players or more) and was verified by SaRy himself. Trivia * He took a keen interest in Sohn0924's Hell Series levels and even claimed to have completed The Hell Zone, although it is unclear whether or not this was actually hacked. * According to a conversation with RobTop on TouchArcade, during Update 1.7, SaRy's phone was damaged after it fell into water so he had to ask for his user data that had been lost. ** It is also revealed in a fragment of the conversation that SaRy was in charge, sometimes, of informing RobTop about the levels with stars that had "secret ways". * Two of his levels that didn't have stars: Red World and Hate War Fix Ver, were recreated by Hinds/Fixdexi/Viprin (for Riot) and S1l3ence (for Stormfly) and were starred. * For a while, rumors spread that SaRy had returned through the saRem account. However, after a while, he confessed to being an impersonator. * It is unknown whether SaRy is a hacker or not. Videos Levels Showcase= |-|SaRy Documentary= Category:Korean Players Category:Hackers Category:Retired Players